History Before My Eyes
by o0charlee0o
Summary: AUish. Edward left and hid Bella's possessions. Some kid Mark finds the stuff under the floorboard, which Edward had been too caught up in the moment to get. Bella never knew they were there. Will Mark find out the Cullens' secrets? Dunno where I'm going.
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, but I do own Mark and his family, and this fanfic, which I wrote based off of **_**Twilight**_**…**

**A/N: This is my second fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As my dad drove onto the highway, my eyes finally adjusted to the colors that I was seeing. The sky was a pale gray blanket with tiny silver patches where clouds were thinnest, and the sun relentlessly tried to escape its condensed, misty confinements. Everything else, however, was green. Trees were in my sight everywhere I looked, and the sky had hints of green where the abundant plant life reflected whatever light it found. How plants could live in the damp, sunless weather escaped me. I had no choice but to close my eyes where no light entered and I wouldn't be able to see anything. Unfortunately, when I did, I found that the now annoying colors had stained the lenses of my eyes, so even when I had my eyes closed, I could see green and gray.

"Argh!" I growled in frustration.

"Now, now, Mark. Calm down," my mother said.

My father tried to calm me with his words, but with no avail, "Don't get agitated, son; we're almost there."

I frowned. That was _not_ helping.

My name is Mark Luscente (pronounced LU-sent). I'm seventeen years old, and I'm not allowed to take part in making family decisions. Last time I checked, I was part of the family too. I was a part of it, but I was like an infant who couldn't say anything – in my case, I wasn't allowed to take part in anything. Even though I attended all the family meetings, the closest I came to participating in anything was listening and paying attention. So much for family, but that's why we were on this highway going into Forks. My mom didn't want to move, but my dad did. He won her over because he said the issue was concerning him. So we, my mother and I, being the supportive family we were packed up our possessions and hit the road.

My father got a promotion from his job. He worked in a business that worked with softwares, but that's as much as I knew. Father was being paid a lot of money to work here in the little drafty town of Forks, and we knew that he couldn't be denied the offer, but why a large business like the one he belonged to would work here eluded my 

reasoning. I couldn't care less about moving here, except it was that one little fact that instantly turned my life into a complete chaos. I thought about the few friends I left behind, and even though they were few, we were very close to one another.

"We're here," my father announced, bringing me out of my reverie.

We were parked in a driveway of a very old-fashioned house. It had obviously been retouched and fixed – I doubted that a house that small and old-fashioned could last against the rain for that long. It was in the style of the houses that would have looked inconspicuous about twenty through thirty years ago, but in my opinion, it looked odd. It was small, and the sign in the yard, which had a sticker slapped on it, saying 'SOLD' in huge bold letters, had its description: two-bedroom, one bath unit. That was just enough for my family. The place looked kind of cozy, which was good for the weather. To my surprise, I liked the house, even if it was odd. It had a specific character, and contributing to that was the fact that it was isolated.

I opened the door with the new key and cringed as the smell of newly applied paint hit my nose. The walls and surfaces were completely whitewashed, and the kitchen had new granite countertops. I headed up the stairs and dumped my things in the small closet. I didn't bring many things as an act of rebellion against the move, which failed. I didn't bother to unpack as another sign of rebellion, but I knew we couldn't – we'd already sold our old house.

"Settle in now, everyone. Mark – school starts tomorrow, you can borrow the car if you like; my work doesn't start until Wednesday," my father called from down the stairs.

I groaned inwardly, starting Wednesday, I'd have to be dropped off and picked up.

I picked up my basketball and started dribbling on the floor, but my mother chastised me, and I neglected it, letting it bounce slowly away from me. I listened and stared at the ball as it bounced away. _Thud, thud, thud, clunk, thud, thud, thud…_ I stared at the spot where the ball had changed tone. It was a lone floorboard. I rapped it with my knuckles – it sounded hollow.

I continued staring at the one spot. My situation reminded me of those television shows where people lived in houses and found things that belonged to the previous inhabitants. The things they found showed a small history of the house. I wondered if this was one of those times. I wondered how it could be empty if the house was restored. With shaking fingers, I stroked the floorboard. It had scratches on it, just like the rest of the floor, which led me to conclude that the constructors didn't bother to 

repair the floors. I took this as a sign that they found the floors to be in good condition. I trembled when I pried the floorboard loose. It already was loose, but I was still having trouble with it. I inspected the board more closely, and found that there was a thin crack one inch from the left side of it, a hair's breadth wide. How that was fixed so pristinely didn't matter. I only sought what was underneath, if there was such thing. The board did not budge, so I took a pen from my backpack and jabbed at the crack. I started by making a little hole, just as I once had in desks back when I was in elementary school. With my persistence, the hole gradually grew bigger, and I used the pen like a lever to pry the board loose.

Under the board were a stack of dusty pictures, a scrapbook, and two pieces of paper, which I took to be notes. I unfolded the notes as carefully as I could. They were slightly yellow with age, and the ink had faded lightly. In an elegant script, were the words "Be safe." These words had no meaning to me whatsoever. On the other note were the words "It will be as if I never existed," in the same elegant print. These words triggered my interest. Why would these words be written on a note, and why would they be written in the first place if they didn't have a dual meaning?

I put these back into the hollow and moved to the pictures. They were probably taken around twenty years ago, when the house might not have been considered old. The first picture I saw had a handsome young man and a beautiful girl in it. It was folded between the two, for reasons I wondered why. I also wondered if they were brother and sister, but that left me more confused.

The guy looked very stunning. He was very handsome and very unique. His eyes were a stunning color of bright butterscotch topaz and his bronze hair was styled in a bed-head look. The girl next to him, which his arm was draped over had chocolate brown hair, with wide round eyes to match. They were both wearing pleasing smiles on their faces, but they both looked reluctant. They looked just about my age, but the year on the picture indicated the it was taken in the year of two-thousand-five. I did the math in my head – that was nearly forty years ago! Surely these people would still be alive, I wondered if they still lived in Forks.

The next picture contained the same people, except in formal attire. The picture was taken right outside the house. I recognized it. The girl was wearing was stunning navy-blue dress, which complemented her fair skin and beautiful hair greatly. The man was wearing a black tuxedo, which looked dazzling against his even paler complexion. Their pose, which was them embracing and looking toward where the camera was shattered my original theory of them being brother and sister. They must have been boyfriend and girlfriend, probably on their way to prom or something.

If they had been boyfriend and girlfriend, they must have split up, explaining the two notes, and why the picture had been folded.

The next picture had the two with what I believed was one of their families. Probably the man's because they all had the golden eyes and very pale skin, though none of them resembled each other in any other way. They were all beautiful. I studied each of their exotic faces. The father looked no older than 23, and he hugged his wife, who looked a bit older. She was less angular than her daughters. A young woman who had a pixie-like form caught my attention next. Her inky black, short spiky hair framed her face and made her look stunning. She was hugging a man with blond hair and slight muscles. Maybe they weren't family. Maybe it was his family, and the other couples within their family. Lastly, was an absolutely striking fair-haired girl. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and she compared far higher than any of the other people, except maybe the bronze-haired man. She too, was hugging someone. He was a young man probably a bit older than me, and he was ripped with huge muscular arms. He reminded me oddly of a bear, but he too was beautiful. They all had beautiful smiles, and each couple embraced their partner lovingly.

A few more pictures contained these beautiful people, but the last picture I saw was a girl standing arm in arm with what I took to be her father, and behind her was the bronze-haired man, with his hand rested upon her shoulder. Where the girl's mother was, I did not know – I found no pictures of her.

The scrapbook was empty of pictures. I flipped the cover to the front page. On it, below where the picture must have been, were the words scrawled in a messy print, "_Edward Cullen, Charlie's kitchen, Sept. 13__th__._" Charlie must have been her father, who owned the house. I flipped through the other pages, but there was nothing else in it.

My family called me down to dinner, but I refused, giving the excuse that I wasn't hungry. I had difficulty falling asleep, due to the fact that I kept wondering who these people were, and because of my foreign surroundings.

I drifted off to sleep, dreading school the next day, but I was bombarded with restless dreams from my subconscious about everything I had found. I couldn't have anything to do with these people, they seemed like they belonged to a different world – a world that was now in the past.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end to this chapter! Yayz! It's the beginning of my second fanfic and I've been writing like crazy for the past two days. So far I have three chapters for my other story, and now I'm working on the next chapter for this story. Thanks for reading, and I hope you review!! **


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_

**A/N: I'd like to think that people actually are reading this story. So far, I think it's unique…but I don't know. Tell me what you think. I don't like working for reviews, but now, I think my self-esteem is really low…so if you could please tell me what you think, and that'll make me very happy. **

**Also, I'd like for you to know that I got some ideas from other people, and I don't know who they are, but I'd like for everyone to acknowledge that some of the characteristics aren't my own ideas, for example, Bella's aversion for blood.**

**I also apologize about how it might not all be canon, but I haven't read Breaking Dawn yet, and I just finished Eclipse, so please excuse my mistakes. If it's wrong, please tell me that I got something wrong and specify only the problem, just not how to correct it, because those are considered spoilers. It's because of those, that I didn't fully enjoy **_**New Moon**_** and **_**Eclipse**_**. So please, **_**no**_** spoilers, I ask****.**

* * *

**Bella's PoV (Weeks earlier which means to say – before Mark moved in.)**

It's been nearly forty years since I was changed, and now, Edward and I are married. I was changed before Edward forced me to attend college, and I had no problem with self-control, because I knew what kind of a monster I'd be before hand, and my aversion to blood from my human life must have passed on to this life – that and my klutziness. Blood smelled sweet to me when it was still inside the body, but the one time I lost control (it was on a cancerous old man) I tasted his blood, and when I did, I gagged. It tasted of metal and rust, and was far from appealing. I knew that this was due to the fact that humans had a lot of iron in their blood, and even though Edward already knew that, he said iron must have tasted good, and he simply laughed at me. This is what led me to ask if vampires were slightly magnetic, because of their huge iron intake. A simple question like that made Emmett boom in laughter, and I tolerated it for several sleepless weeks, until I couldn't take it anymore and with my newborn strength, I threw him like a bowling ball and knocked down several trees. That was the end of him making for of me for that.

It'd been forty years, and I still kept in touch with almost everyone at the school. Everyone we knew had either died or moved away. Mike and Jessica enjoyed California so much, she stayed there and even got Ben and Angela to move there. Lauren moved to New York to pursue Broadway, but I heard that she fell off the stage while singing her throat out. I smiled smugly at this, karma finally got her back. So now, we were back in 

Forks. The other Cullens relied on me to make sure that no one we knew was still there, and gladly, I did this for them, because I knew it was their favorite home. It was my first time back, but sadly, I didn't like it here. My father, Charlie died due to the many smokers in the police station. They smoked while they talked. Charlie wasn't a smoker, but he got it second-hand…and he had asthma too. Carlisle still worked as the doctor when this happened. Forks reminded me too much of Charlie, my father – whom I was so much alike. But that was a very long time ago.

I was glum again, like I would be, naturally, because we were back in Forks. Jasper always told Edward and Alice that I was feeling despair, sadness, mourning, gloominess, but I don't think Edward and Alice knew that it was because my father died– and if they did, I don't think they would ask.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward's voice called to me. It was late at night, and I'd been sitting in our bed with my knees drawn to my chest, just thinking about Charlie and Forks.

"Nothing," I lamely replied. Vampires were supposed to be good at everything, but I was still horrible at lying. Sometimes people believed, but that was rare, and even so, it was an improvement.

"You don't seriously think I'd believe that, would you now?" Edward asked as his arms snaked around my torso. He pulled me over to him, so I was now sitting in his lap. "Even I, who can't read your mind, know when you lie."

"It's nothing. Not important," I murmured.

"Love, everything's important. If it's important to you enough that you sit in here and mope about it when we get home from school, then it's important to me too."

I finally decided to give in, "Edward, we're in Forks."

"Yes, I know. It _is_ Carlisle and Esme's favorite home. Now, tell me why you are so sad," he pleaded with me, pouting in the way of the Cullens. Of course I was able to use it now too, but whenever he or Alice used it, it always made me give in.

"Charlie…" was all that escaped my lips. I omitted a dry sob. Had I been human, I'd be redder than a tomato, and warm salty tears would be streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh," was all he said. "Well think about it, love. We've had happy memories here too. Come." He carried me bridal style, so his demand was unnecessary. He ran at full speed towards a familiar direction, but the particular place escaped me. Seconds later, we stood in a large meadow that was lit by the full moon. "Remember this, love?"

And I did remember. Here was where I saw him lie with his shirt open, and his skin glittered like trillions of tiny little diamonds were embedded there. I remember stroking his hands and tracing patterns up to his shoulders. And then I stroked his face, and his chest. I was speechless that day, but now, I glittered in the sun too. Edward always said I looked beautiful while glittering, but it made me feel awkward when I looked at myself. I think it's because though even I was a vampire, I still felt the need to be human, which Emmett described as "thoroughly pointless."

"Edward?" I managed to choke out. "I'd like to see Charlie's old house again. Do you mind?"

"Of course I'll drive you," he said.

I felt a puzzled look come across my face. "Oh, no, I meant 'do you mind if I leave you?' Honestly, I don't want to see you see me like this."

"Bella, we took our vows. I promised that I wouldn't leave you. And I'd come. What if you get frantic or tremendously sad and need me to be there?"

I was unwilling to fight with him. "Ok, you can come," I mumbled, knowing that it would reach his vampire ears clearly.

"Thank you, that's all I asked."

He wrapped my arms around me, as we walked back towards Charlie's old house. It took a long time to get out of the forest; we were going at human speed, but we both knew that we'd have to go vampire speed to get there. Someone might see us, and think that we were scandalous, or something of the sort.

* * *

I sobbed when I saw the "Sold" sign. I wondered who would be buying it after all this time. Even from the outside I could see that it had been retouched, and the smell of paint reached me. I cringed and held my breath. "I'm glad you came, Edward," I mumbled.

"I'm glad you let me. And remember dear, I'm always here for you."

"I know." And it felt good to know.

"Tell me, love. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how I miss living here, and how the new family would be lucky. I guess I'd be jealous because they'd have good memories there. Like prom. It was fun, disastrous, but fun."

"I'm glad you finally think so."

"I still hate parties though."

"I know, Bella, I know."

"By the way, whatever happened to those pictures?"

"What pictures?"

"The pictures that Charlie took with that camera he gave me."

Edward's face was blank, smooth as stone. His eyes grew wider with each second, and his jaw dropped. I stared at him. I'd never seen him like this; I only ever saw that look on me. I stared at him, waving my hands frantically before his face. Even such a ridiculous look as this one looked good on him! Eventually, I finally got bored, so I punched him in the gut.

"Ow!" he yelled.

I smiled smugly, because I remember I punched someone nearly as hard as he was – Jacob – and I broke my knuckles in doing so. Now, I actually sent him flying a few meters back.

"What was that for?" he asked in protest.

"You had this weird look on your face, completely snapped out of this world. I wondered when you'd come back, but you didn't and I got bored, so I punched you."

"Silly little impatient Bella," he smiled at me.

"So what was up with the look?"

"Uh-oh," he finally responded.

"Uh-oh?" I repeated frantically, "uh-oh's aren't good!"

He nodded, "Well it seems that when I left, I put all our stuff underneath one loose floorboard. I guess I was so caught up in seeing you again, that I completely forgot."

"Vampires are supposed to have photographic memories!"

"Well, love, you make me senseless."

"Don't give me excuses. We could get discovered, what if a kid moves in? His first day in high school, he'll recognize you guys. Maybe not me, though."

"I see you're finally acting responsible."

I glared at him.

"Ok, goodness, I hate it when you stare at me like that. Relax, all we have to do is find some way in, retrieve the pictures and everything, and then we can leave."

I nodded slowly.

Our first attempt was the door. It was locked, as expected. We tried my old room window, and it was shut. Everywhere we looked, it was locked, shut, and closed.

"I suppose this was expected. They obviously don't want people breaking in. The house is fixed. Don't worry, they won't find it. They won't find anything. I promise."

"How can you be so sure? Can't we just break the window to my room?"

He chuckled. "No, we can't. The people who are buying are probably coming soon. I suppose they'll get very angry when they see that a window has broken."

"Yeah, I guess," I said with my head ducked down. "Can't Alice see?"

He shook his head, "The people haven't gotten here yet. They haven't made the decision."

"Oh right."

"I hate that I forgot!" Edward told me with frustration.

"I'm sorry."

"Bella, what are you sorry for this time?"

"I desensitize you," I grinned.

"You bet you do," he said in a mocking tone. "But, Bella, love, you hardly ever need to do anything to desensitize me. You _dazzle_ me."

I gaped at him, shocked. That's what effect he had – and still had – on me. They all told me that they thought it was impossible for a vampire to swoon, but that's what he made me do. "Edward! Oh shut up."

He grinned. "But it's true! You do dazzle me."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop making fun of me."

He pouted, and I rolled my eyes again.

"Alright, seems like there's nothing for us to do. I guess we better go home then?"

"No, I don't want to go," he said, almost child-like.

I stared at him.

"Can't we break a window, and then replace it?"

"What would the neighbors say? The perfect Cullen kids are breaking into a house. For what seems like no apparent reason."

I glared at him. I didn't like when he made more sense than I did.

"Let's go to our meadow. I don't want to be bothered tonight. But Bella, aren't you feeling better?"

"Edward, if I was addicted to heroin, and I thought it made me feel better, you would be my brand of it."

It was his turn to gape at me. "Alright, I see where you're going with this, Miss Lamb."

"Not so, anymore. Last time I checked, I just punched you meters back."

"I'd be able to do that too;" he defended, "just that I don't want to. You're still my human."

"But I'm not. I don't blush anymore."

"Doesn't change what I think of you."

I nodded. I'd definitely be blushing now – if I were still human.

"Come on, let's go," he urged.

I slipped my cold hand in his, and together, we ran.

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this: it not only explains why Mark found the photos, but also because it shows a little fluff. Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	3. The Cullens?

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**…but I will own some other novel…someday (I hope).**

**A/N: I am truly sorry to keep everyone from waiting, and even more so, that I post some short chapters. But I'm so happy that more people are reading!**

**Now, we're back to Mark, and from now, it's at the normal time, which is once Mark moves in.**

* * *

**Mark PoV**

Today was my first day of school, and yet I was still dreading it – a lot. I didn't want to be a new kid, and I didn't even choose to be here, neither was it necessary or mandatory. Nevertheless, it was my first day, apparently whether I like it or not. I drove through the rain and onto the highway. The school – and everything else – was just off the highway. Once I took the off-ramp, the downpour was stronger. I didn't understand, it was May, why was it even raining?

I found a parking spot somewhere, and walked to the Main Building. I walked into the main office and found the secretary, who gave me my schedule, a map, and a note that all my teachers have to sign. I looked at the map, and saw that I was parked in the wrong area, so I parked in front of one of the class buildings. I noticed a very ostentatious car. It was a red BMW convertible, vintage. I wondered who could be driving that. I also noticed the adjacent car, a shiny silver Volvo –also vintage. The other cars around – like the one I drove – were less flashy, and more recent and common.

It wasn't long until I noticed I'd been dawdling around, and I hurried to my first class. As I walked into building number two, several people stared and whispered, pointing in my direction. I knew they were talking about me – in such a small town, I doubted who wouldn't know of my arrival.

Some guy who looked like he was one of those geeky-looking nerds. He was one of those people on the welcoming committee, by the look of the shiny badge on his chest. He was overly helpful, which slightly irked me.

"Hey, you're one of the new Luscentes, aren't you?" he asked while approaching me.

I nodded, "Yeah, and you are?"

"Martin Cross," he replied.

"Oh, ok."

"So, I'm part of the welcoming committee, and I'm here to show you the way to all your classes, that is, if you'd like that."

I weighed the possibilities. Some kid leading me to my classes, maybe he'd be quiet. I didn't want to be mean, so I agreed.

"So your first class, Trig. That's down the hall, fifth door on the right."

"'Kay, thanks. But I think I can manage."

"Oh, alright, then."

I walked into class and sat down in the empty seat in the back. "Hey, are you any good?" a voice beside me asked.

"Good at what?"

"At trig. I need help with my homework."

"Oh, no problem, I was in an AP class before I moved here."

The kid looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Whatever, my name's Ryan, and I need help with Euler's Formula."

I explained it to him and added an example. "There, now do you get it?"

He nodded, "Wow, you make it seem so much easier."

"Hmm…"

"The only people as good as you are maybe the Cullens, and that Martin Cross kid who's on the welcoming committee."

The Cullens…somehow the name sounded familiar. Then it hit me. Cullen was the name in the scrapbook under my floorboard. I shrugged, it couldn't be possible. Maybe 

it was their descendant, or maybe Cullen was a popular name. I don't know why it mattered so much, but it bugged me, like something wasn't right.

Ryan was in two other classes apart from trig. He was in my Study Hall, Spanish, and also Chemistry. "So these Cullens, they're really smart?" I asked.

"Yeah, and really athletic too. Come sit with me at lunch and I'll point them out to you."

"Ok."

It was a couple hours away from lunch, and I anticipated meeting the Cullens. My next period was gym, and I'd have to say that even with all my other classes, gym was by far my best subject. To my dismay, the coach only gave me a uniform and told me to sit down so tomorrow he could give me a locker. All I had to do for the period was sit on the sidelines. Today, the class was doing laps around the gym. I figured it wouldn't be so bad – I found laps to be boring. People had to run 30 laps around the gym, and we were allowed to stop and walk. The class went, ten people at a time, out of forty people.

"Cullen, you're up."

I froze. Cullen? What's with the Cullen again?

I looked at the person the coach addressed. She was beautiful…and familiar. She looked like that beautiful young woman in that picture. Maybe she was their child, and that would make Edward Cullen her father. She had the same eyes and the same pale skin with the same eeriness, but she looked exactly like her mother – I wondered what her name was.

The girl was fast. Her name was Bella – I think. She was always ahead of her, and she finished at least 2 minutes before everyone else. I wondered how it was so – she had the looks, the brains, and also the athleticism. I wondered how many there were of the Cullens.

The gym period finished dully, and soon, I had English. The class was studying "Romeo and Juliet" by Shakespeare. Bella Cullen was in this class too. The teacher directed me to sit right next to her, and I couldn't deny that I was excited. I didn't know why, but I had the instincts to stay away from her, but I simply couldn't. She was so beautiful.

I sat down next to her, and she shoved aside her possessions. She stiffened. I looked around at her wildly. I had no idea what was causing her to react this way. She looked like she was hardly breathing, yet, she acted normally.

From what it looked like, she practically memorized the play. She sat stiffly on the edge of her seat tensely and looked like she was not breathing at all, but she answered all the teacher's questions. It seemed normal for her; I expected that she was as smart as they said. I was surprised that she knew the play nearly as much as I did. I participated in a play at school last year, it was mandatory, but as an overall understudy, I was required to memorize all the lines – including those that were to be spoken by whoever I was talking to.

The class watched us in awe as our hands rose up into the air with each question. Apparently, she was the top English student in the class – maybe in the whole school, even, and now, I was competing with her.

* * *

**B PoV**

I froze when the new boy sat next to me. It reminded me so much of how Mr. Banner made me sit down next to Edward all those years ago, when I was still human. I smelled the kid next to me, the teacher called him Mark. I was just as surprised as the rest of our classmates when he raised his hand with mine. He seemed to know the play of "Romeo and Juliet" almost as much as I did. As a vampire, I got bored one night, and started reading. It felt pleasant to read without ever stopping, and every word became etched into my mind. I forgot about the stunning memory of a vampire. So now, I was putting up all my knowledge just for a class I knew I'd have to attend repetitively all my life and I had to admit, that was helpful.

I froze when he sat down, because now, I could smell him. I could smell his blood, and it pounded a beating rhythm into my ears. He smelled of coffee and mint, smells that smelt so appealing to me when I was human, and now they were haunting me. Even the rhythm of his blood entranced me. It was like no one else's. It didn't just go _lub-dub, lub-dub_ all the time. It was hypnotic. _Edward!_ I screamed in my head. This was probably the first time I wished he could read my mind. _I had found my singer, and he was sitting right next to me._

Did Alice see _this_? Did she know that moving back here might put us all in danger? I was scared; blood had never tempted me this much before. I pretended to be sick, and feigned swooning.

After a mere few seconds, I heard everyone around me. I chose to wait five minutes, and fluttered my eyes. Someone stupid enough attempted to touch me, and the touch was followed by a sharp gasp. "Argh, she's ice cold!" It was a voice I didn't recognize, and concluded me to believe that it belonged to the new kid, Mark.

I rubbed my temples and sat up, wearily (not really). "I think I'm feeling nauseous and dizzy. Do you mind if I can go to the nurse?"

I knew Edward was in the same building, and soon, he'd hear someone say or think my name, as well as the direction I'd be headed.

The teacher nodded and sent someone to go with me. "I'd like to go alone, please."

I hobbled to the classroom, and found Edward with a bathroom hall pass, waiting for me. "Come on, let's go to the car."

I nodded and followed him.

"Now tell me, love, what happened?"

"Edward," I breathed, "I found my singer. I think I need to leave."

"_You? Singer?_" he asked incredulously. "I thought that was impossible, you couldn't possibly have a singer, Bella, you hate blood."

"I know, but it was like, it was calling to me, and it smelled so good, so sweet."

"I know, Bella. It's hard. I had to go through it too, remember? You'll just have to try extra hard with this. Trust me."

"I do. I'm just scared. Can we go somewhere else, please? For a few days after tomorrow, I'd like to get away from humans, but let's go back for now. I don't want rumors to spread; people might think I cut class. How often do people see any of us faint? It's not normal."

"Good idea. Lunch might be starting now, let's wait a while for the bell to ring, and then we can go to the cafeteria, ok?"

I nodded faintly.

* * *

At lunch, we told the others – Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie – what had happened. Emmett boomed with laugher, as the whole room looked curiously at us. There was an awkward silence; people weren't used to us attracting attention. First I had fainted, then Edward left for the bathroom and never came back, and now this. It was strange.

As soon as everyone looked away, knowing that we wouldn't do anything interesting, we started talking again – this time, whispering.

"Guys, I found my singer, _seriously_," I repeated.

"Oh my gosh, you know what's going to happen if Carlisle finds out? I can't believe I didn't see this!" Alice cried.

"Alice, dear, calm down," Jasper crooned. We felt the waves of calm wash through us, and I knew Jasper was using his gift.

I knew Carlisle would want to move away.

"Seriously, Bella, who would've known that you have a singer? You hate blood," Emmett said.

"I know."

* * *

**E PoV**

I let my thoughts explore every mind in this hall. "Which one is it?" I asked my Bella.

"It's that one," she pointed to a boy sitting next to another boy whose name I believe was Ryan.

"Ok." I hugged her, pulling her next to me.

The boy, Ryan, pointed to the table he was sitting. I could hear every word he spoke and thought. "Those are the Cullens," he said, "of course you'd think all the girls are damn gorgeous, but none of them date. I think…with the way they act and everything, they're all together. All of them are adopted; I don't think that they see each other as siblings."

_Adopted? _Mark thought, his eyes wide. _But Edward Cullen, he's not a father, and Bella Cullen…What? This doesn't make sense at all._

I looked at him, my eyes wide. How did he know my name? He looked right back at me. _He's…he's the guy in the picture…How is that possible?_

"Bella," I spoke quickly, "Bella, love, he's the one who moved into Charlie's house. He found the pictures."

Her face lost all color. She was completely frozen, as still, pale, and hard as a rock.

* * *

**M PoV**

I looked at him, and he was looking at me. He looked exactly like the guy in the picture, and he was adopted…He looked at me with piercing yellow eyes, just like the guy in the picture. The girl next to him – Bella – looked almost exactly like the girl in the picture, except her eyes were yellow too. The other people looked exactly like them, like that family. And I'd bet that they were the same people, and the man and woman I thought were their parents were only their adoptive parents.

How could they live for so long, and still look the same. And they were still in high school.

Ryan told me that they were new here, but I found their pictures. I fainted, all this confused me, and I couldn't contain it all. I blacked out, and the last thing I felt was me slipping out of my chair.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this, usually, I don't like changing the PoV's in one chapter, but everything was all related, and without it, it would all be short, and I know people don't like short chapters, I don't either. But I hope you enjoy. So thanks for reading, and please review?**


	4. Observation

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**A/N: My MicrosoftWord is being a pain in the neck right now. I was more than halfway done, when it decided to not work, so I closed the window in my frustration, and it didn't save. I'm so pissed right now that I have to start over. I've worked myself for this one chapter for the whole afternoon. This isn't gonna be as detailed as the original, but I am so pissed right now, it's not even funny. AutoRecover/AutoSave failed me, and now it have to start over. URGH I'm pissed right now. And I'm gonna try to successfully make this chapter right, and possibly even better. Second time's the charm, right?**

**Oh, and since I don't know where I'm going with this, I'm open to suggestions unless it has anything to do with **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, because I myself haven't read that particular book yet, although as much as I'd like to. But yeah, I'd better get my hands on it first, and that's not 'til my friend lends it to me by the beginning of September. Ok? **

**I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers and all those people who've faved or subscribed to me, thank you all very much – it's what keeps me going. I'm trying to do this right for you guys, and I hope that I'll get something in return…maybe?**

* * *

**M PoV**

I came to my senses on the cafeteria floor minutes later feeling dizzy, and with the room spinning. I sat upright quickly, causing another wave of nausea come over me. I sat still, hoping that it would pass, and looked towards the Cullens. Bella and the guy who sat next to her – the one that looked like the one in the picture were staring at me again, and they were wearing smiles, which freaked me out. Their mouths were moving unnaturally fast, like they were talking. My eyes grew wide at the sight of them. I looked around, and everyone was staring at me, but more importantly, I looked towards where they sat, and noticed that the Cullens had a table to themselves, and everybody kept at least a five-foot radius from them, and I understood why. Their eeriness just made everyone stay away, and I couldn't blame these people.

Yet, I was still curious about them. Was the Cullen that the caption mentioned in that scrapbook from this same Cullen family? Descendants, possibly? It was so odd. They acted so strangely, and they were isolated from everybody.

Then I noticed their actual faces – I'd been wondering so much about why they acted so strangely, but a bright yellow suddenly caught my attention. Even though they were all adopted, they looked as if they were sculpted from marble – with every angle in their structures and faces carefully chiseled in. They had all the same butter-golden eyes and very pale skin. Underneath the pools of molten gold, however, were these deep, dark shadows making a contrast to their stark white skin. It seemed as if they were very tired and lacking sleep. The bronze-haired one smiled, as if he were enjoying a personal joke, but none smiled with him.

"Why are you still staring at the Cullens?" Ryan asked.

As if they were called, the six of them snapped their heads up, and stared towards us, Bella and the guy that stared so intensely I felt like their eyes were lasers and cutting holes through me.

I stood and sat back on my seat. "Nothing," I casually replied. I looked over to them again, as if they were holding their breaths, I saw them exhale a very heavy sigh – all except Bella. She actually looked like she was holding her breath. The big one just shook his head at her.

"What are their names?" I asked, nodding at them.

A pixie-like Cullen stared at me, as if amused.

"Well, the one that's staring at you now, that's Alice. The blonde sitting next to her, that's Jasper. The one across from Jasper is Rosalie; they're twins, and go by Hale instead of Cullen. The one next to Rosalie is Emmet, and of course you know Bella, and the bronze-haired one that's sitting beside her – that one's called Edward," he answered.

Evidently my startled look betrayed my bewilderment. They all had such old names, like they came from the nineteenth century. "Is 'Bella' short for anything?"

"Yeah, Isabella, but according to her, 'Isabella' is just too old fashioned."

They were smirking now, and Bella relaxed a bit. She slumped over, leaning against Edward now, who had his fingers intertwined with hers under the table, and he looked away, but I swear I could see him grin.

"Is there any possibility that they're all together? You know, because they're all adopted, and not exactly related?"

"Hmm, well, never thought of it that way. I suppose, maybe. I don't really know for sure."

The six Cullens looked like someone just passed a joke or something, and from the looks of it, they were all on the brink of laughter. Suddenly, the one called Alice sat bolt upright in her seat and looked off to a nonexistent faraway place. I couldn't tell what she was staring at, but I knew she had a milky daze on her place. It seemed like she was staring at Emmett, but what was weird was that all the other Cullens looked away. The one called Edward however stared at her, and then her daze passed, and they – Edward and Alice – went to go dump their food, which I now noticed had been untouched. The rest of the Cullens followed suit, and I couldn't help but just stare at how graceful they were; it was like they were destined to become great ballet dancers or something. Why were they leaving early, when lunch hadn't ended yet? And why were they leaving without touching their food, when they looked like they could use all the energy that they could get? But lastly, how could they move with such grace if they were tired?

All my thoughts slipped away when I saw them loping away to the halls, and marveled until they turned the corner and disappeared. Just seconds later, the bell rang. I dumped my food into the trash, and headed off to my next class, which was Biology. I walked in, and the teacher gave me my assigned seat, which was by this girl whose name was Camille. She shoved her things to her side of the table, and I sat down. She was looking out the window, as she was waiting for the rest of the class to come in. I looked around me, and to my surprise, there was Edward and Bella Cullen sitting across the aisle from me.

They looked as if they were having some sort of argument – Bella was pleading him for something, and he was against it. The moment I turned my head, she stiffened, and Edward shot me a glare, and I didn't know why. A look of reasoning came across his face and he nodded. They shifted their things among them so that they had switched places. And I saw Edward stand up, and help Bella up, and then he sat her in his seat and him in hers. I saw Bella lean forward and cover her face with her hair and arms on the table, and Edward leaned slightly forward and completely cut my view of Bella. _That was odd; it was like…she was hiding from me behind him._

My thoughts were interrupted when the teacher cleared his throat and directed his attention to Bella. "Miss Cullen, do you mind, but please wake up, I will not permit sleeping in my class."

"Oh, sorry sir, I slept very late last night, because I was working on a project."

Edward seemed as if he was enjoying another private joke. Bella pushed herself up, and I frowned, she hadn't been sleeping at all.

"Today class, you will be studying cell division. Look at these samples, and note how they all look different in the stages of mitosis."

Bella and Edward snickered, and I did too. I remember doing this a couple of years back when I was in junior high. Bella and Edward looked like they'd done this before too – and again, maybe they were enjoying another private joke.

They were done before the rest of the class. They moved strikingly fast. I would've been done too, however my partner was hogging the microscope, still comparing the samples.

"I don't get this!" she squealed, "They all look the same to me."

I took a deep sigh and relaxed into my seat. "It's simple. Describe to me what you see now."

With this, the Cullens turned to stare at me. It was weird how they ogled. Bella whispered something to Edward, and he nodded.

"Ok, all I see right now is the cell and it's just one cell and the chromosomes are all lined up, connected to these wire things."

I thought back, remembering that particular lesson from 2 years ago. "Oh, that's metaphase. That's when it's just about to split the chromosomes, soon they'll pull away, and they'll start to become two cells. I realized that I could hardly remember what had been taught all those years ago.

I heard a musical chuckle beside me and Edward and Bella were laughing softly.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. and Miss Cullen?"

"No, sir," Edward replied, "we're done."

"Really?" The teacher went over to check their work, and to his surprise, he found everything was correct.

I gathered my thoughts together and directed a very confused Camille through the whole cycle.

The teacher looked sternly at me, "Young man, are you doing any work at all?"

"Yes I am, sir."

Camille smiled at the teacher. "He's helping me. He identified all of them."

"It's true," Edward said, backing her up.

The whole class immediately stopped what they were doing, and turned around to look at us. It seemed the Edward Cullen didn't always talk or interact with other students except Bella, who of course, was his "sister".

"I did this a few years back, I'm just giving Camille a chance to look at them, because I already know what she's talking about when she asks, and she's still confused."

Camille nodded, and I shifted in my seat. "We're actually done, sir," she added.

Bella automatically stiffened again. Something was definitely wrong with her.

The teacher checked our work and confirmed our process, "So you are. Mr. Luscente, were you in advanced classes throughout your schooling?"

I nodded, "They put me into the Magnet program."

"I see, I'm sorry that you can't take your education into further step, because we don't offer advanced classes here in Forks High. I apologize to you," he said, and waved his hands to the Cullens, "and the Cullens here."

They smiled wryly.

The rest of class started murmuring. "Back to work!" the teacher commanded.

The bell rang, and Bella gathered all her stuff and ran for the door, still strange, but even with her relaxed complexion, she shoulders were stiff, and she was still tense.

Edward chased after her.

I trudged off to my next class, where I was told to sit by Alice Cullen – another Cullen with an empty seat beside her. Jeez, I kept seeing them everywhere today!

She nodded at me, and her face broke in a grin, but she didn't talk.

This class was Spanish, and we practiced a scripted dialogue together.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" she asked in a musical voice complete with every word pronounced clearly and with a slight touch of a Spanish accent.

"No compréndo Español," I replied in a completely American accent.

She stifled her giggles.

"Ok, I'm just kidding. Mi llamo es Marcos. ¿Y tú?"

"Mi nombre es Alice."

I nodded – she was good.

I'd been in Spanish class before, but learning new languages was not one of my skills.

"Good, muy bien!" The teacher encouraged.

By the time I had to go home, I had a severe headache, due to the excess of Spanish phrases used today.

Alice, like Bella and Edward scooped all her things and ran out the door. I trudged into the parking lot, and I noticed the Cullens – again. They arrived to school in two separate cars – Bella and Edward had the vintage shiny silver Volvo all to themselves, while Rosalie and the the others took the vintage red convertible, and they sped right out of the parking lot, dodging every car at very high speeds. I should've known. Only people as beautiful as them would have such awesome-looking cars.

I drove back, planning to start on my homework, when my mom welcomed me home.

"Hi, sweetie! How was the first day of school?"

"It was ok. A little odd, but ok."

"Don't worry, it'll be all better tomorrow."

I trudged to my room and pried open the floorboard again. I looked over the pictures. It was definitely them. And I saw the name: Edward Cullen.

I punched the air. It _was_ them! Edward. I looked at a picture of Edward and a different-looking Bella. I had plans to bring one of them to school.

I examined the picture that I was holding, in the background it said "Forks High – Prom Night!" on a neon-colored poster in huge bold letters. Edward was carrying Bella bridal style, and his relaxed look was as if she weighed less than a feather to him. He was really strong.

Wait. Forks High – Prom Night…odd. Very odd.

* * *

**Haha, cliffy!! Lol. I figure people do that a lot, so don't hate on me, cause I'm not the only one, maybe tons of you do that too. So yeah. This is slightly better more or less than the original, and out of my fury, I reset my Word options so that the AutoSave worked every sixty seconds. I'm still pissed at it. **

**Anyway, since it's 2AM (that reminds me of that song, Breathe – Anna Nalick…good song) I think I'll go to sleep now. I'm tired. **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Please review!!**

**Oh yeah, about the Spanish. Alice asks him what his name was, and then he jokes around saying I don't comprehend. Then says "My name is Mark, and you?" which she answers saying "My name is Alice." And the teacher comes and says "Very good." I hope that clears things up for you. And if you ask why I didn't go into detail about mitosis is that I learned this from the first semester of last year, and I found myself in Mark's situation when I couldn't remember, and diagrams did nothing to help me. Lol**

**Again, thanks for reading, and I hope you click that little subscribe button. **


	5. Recognition

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** though I do own **_**Untitled Novel – So Far**_**. You've heard of it, right? I didn't think so, 'cause that's my work in progress.**

**A/N: 'Kay, I'm gonna try to update these a lot faster now, because school's coming back soon in about two weeks. So, yeah…by then I won't have much time, except when I'm bored during class, when I'll be writing in my notebook, acting natural (I do that all the time, people think I take notes…those people would be wrong.) So I hope that you forgive me for that. **

**Please read and review!! Thanks if you do. I'd also like to say the number you people who alerted me. Wow, after one chapter, four more people alerted! I find that rather impressive, so thank you to those people who did alert, and favorite, and review, you guys are awesome!!**

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! It's been a month since I've last posted, and for those of you who started school in the beginning of September, it's hard for the first month of school to keep organized, and you have to keep getting A's in everything, because the first month just about sets it all. One incomplete assignment leaves you teeter-tottering on the edge of an A- to a plunge into a deep abyss of the school year earning Fails. Stressful.**

**I apologize, and truly, I meant to keep posting these much earlier. I'm really sorry, and for the notes, I can't really, because my classes are just…they involve tons of note-taking and class work…maybe I'd do it in History perhaps, or English, because those are the times that I have the chance to write freely (without getting caught.) **

* * *

**B PoV**

Mark fainted, and all my brothers and sisters were smiling, and I think I knew why, they were all reminded of my days as a human, back when I was a klutz, and Emmett was laughing very quietly. I think he found his new human comedy set, I'm just thankful that I was no longer it.

Our whole family was eavesdropping, and Edward was doing more than eavesdropping, he was invading his thoughts, glad to be prying into minds for a good cause. Then Edward turned in his seat, and told me that Mark had indeed found the pictures and 

recognized us, but the good thing was that he thought that we were the Cullen's descendants. Odd, we were us, and that made me laugh.

Our whole family was paying attention to them now – he just asked our names, then he recognized "Edward Cullen". I'm glad that Edward took that picture out, or else we'd be busted.

"Hey, Eddie, what's he wondering now?" Emmett called from across the table.

"He's wondering about our features. How we're all adopted, and yet we look awesome."

"Sweet! Some guy thinks we're hot," Emmett smirked, then his face fell, "wait...Oh! Gosh, never mind!"

"Ew, Emmett," I wrinkled my face in disgust, Edward smirked, and Alice was on the point of falling off her seat, giggling like crazy. Good thing Jasper was trying to steady her, and he sent a wave of calmness over us.

"Now he's wondering if we're all together," Edward announced. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

We diverted out attention from Mark, and turned towards Alice, who was having a vision. Then she stood up and dumped her food in the trash. I saw Mark ogle, and from his expression I knew that he was thinking the same thing when I saw Alice walk for the first time, that day here, in this cafeteria, when I was still human all those years ago.

We left early, and Edward and I went to Biology Class – which we had together. Minutes later, Mark showed up. Naturally, Edward and I were partners, and hardly anyone would want to sit by us, so he sat across the aisle from me, next to Camille, who came late to class the first day, and she occupied the seat beside Mark now.

"Edward, switch seats with me!" I hissed.

"No, why?" Here he was, being stubborn as usual, even when this one little decision could cause me to kill the entire class…the entire school…the entire town. He obviously was not thinking straight, probably "desensitized" again.

"Do you realize who's sitting across the aisle? I can smell his blood. I told you about that rhythm didn't I?"

"I can hear it, but no."

I gave him my best puppy dog pout, Cullen style.

"You know, I hate all these things that Alice teaches you." He glared at me, but eventually gave in.

"Oh all right. I suppose it is better for you, but if you try to do anything silly, I'm here to restrain you."

"Thanks Edward, but I do have a bit more control than you do." He told me about my first day and told me everything, including the fact that he wanted to kill everyone, make a run for it, and leave Forks, but he said that he held honor for Carlisle, and he didn't want to waste everything that he had done for Edward. Plus, Esme loved it here in Forks, Forks was their most-visited home. I couldn't afford to make the same mistake, but thankfully, my humanness gave me my strong aversion to blood, and I was afraid to kill anyone. My humanness gave me the urge to disobey my instincts, which I knew would be coming, due to my eagerness to become a vampire. I knew what my instincts were, and this gave me an advantage to fight them.

I had control, and I wouldn't bring anyone else into this situation – especially not Edward, because I knew that he would take the blame, and I couldn't have that.

I switched seats with Edward; thankfully, Mark's smell was slightly fainter where I was now. His blood, I could still hear, but I tried my best to ignore the rhythm. I buried my head in my arms and covered my face with my hair, hoping my own scent would interfere with his. I heard Edward lean forward and be my guard. I couldn't help but know that Mark, with his actions, would feel slightly annoyed with this. The teacher scolded me for sleeping, but us as vampires couldn't sleep. So even with my horrible lying, I was able to pass a lie and say that I was working late on a project last night. The shadows under my eyes were in my favor. Class finally started, and our lesson was on cell division – mitosis. The situation was very ironic – this was the same lesson that we were learning the first day my Edward started talking to me again. We were done within a matter of slow vampire seconds, and Mark was helping a struggling Camille without even looking into the microscope. All Camille had to do was describe the slides to him, and he identified them. I wondered if he had taken AP classes like I had.

As if the teacher heard my thoughts, he came up to our aisle and chastised us for not doing work, because we weren't doing anything. Camille and Mark were done, and as usual, Edward and I were done. The teacher accused Mark of cheating off of us, and Edward was backing him up. He'd been listening to Camille's complaints and Mark's tutoring. The whole class turned towards our aisle. Edward usually never spoke to, let alone helped someone other than me. I knew that Edward was Edward, and he'd help anyone if it was necessary, just like when he helped Jacob and Seth when Victoria came and attempted to attack me. Edward, Mark, and Camille won their argument. We being the "perfect" Cullen family, our reputations helped with this. No one would want to prove Edward wrong – people thought he never lied. Obviously, I knew better, but I wasn't mad at him. The teacher apologized for not having any AP classes available here in Forks High, and with his implied tone, Forks didn't usually have this many smart students. Turns out, Mark did take AP classes, and they weren't just ordinary classes, they were AP classes _in_ a Magnet program – a program for talented kids. We'd been placed in one once, when we lived in New York. It was an interesting experience. Edward and I laughed silently. The situation was just so ironic. I remember faint details of that fateful day in Biology. The teacher wondered why we finished quickly, and Edward stood up for me and said that I had identified three out of five of our slides.

Class eventually ended, and once it did, I sped right out of class. I didn't want to smell him anymore. I heard Edward follow me closely.

"Bella!" he called out loud. "Bella, love, I know how you're feeling, but you can't hide the whole time. You were so tense it was obvious, and I tried to help, but Mark noticed. I think he may be on to us, you know, because we're not human and everything." He brought his voice to a vampire whisper. Humans wouldn't be able to hear him.

We caught up with Alice and Jasper in the hall. "Alice!" I called out. Can you foresee his next class? She nodded and had her familiar blank look on her face – her vision face.

"His next class is Spanish."

Edward growled.

"What?" Alice asked. Then her face fell. "Oh. Right. That's my next class, I gotta go, seriously. I'll look out for him, bye!"

Then she and Jasper were gone. I headed onto my next class – Trigonometry. With all my years of tiresome experience, Edward still needed to help me with this class – bummer for me, but he liked it…said "it was worth spending the time." It made me feel inferior…and though I was a vampire, Edward Cullen was still best at everything. I didn't count when it came to controlling my instincts, because my instincts told me that I hated blood. Edward called that "cheating" because you can't choose your instincts. So yes, he was still the best at everything.

I was glad to not have to think of Mark and I focused more than ever in Trig. It was actually starting to make sense – then the teacher announced that we look over a few pages in our textbooks, and that meant one thing, it meant that we were starting a new unit with new lessons and new things to learn. I groaned which was only audible to Edward, who sat beside me.

"Don't worry, love, I'll help you get through with it," he muttered.

I nodded swiftly. He was always there for me, but what we needed right now was help through this fix.

Throughout the hour, Edward kept tabs on Alice, taking his mental notes on their every word. Then, Alice had a vision of Mark going home and prying the floorboards, comparing our faces to the pictures. He'd figure out it was Edward, and then unfortunately for Esme, we'd have to plan our flee from Forks, exiling ourselves from this dreary town for a long century – something that none of us were looking forward to. We'd barely moved here! It pained me to think that we might be going "home" somewhere else.

My head was somewhere else during class, rather than the lesson. I wasn't much of a multi-tasker as Edward was, so I couldn't listen as well. He kept himself in Alice's mind, and listened to the teacher all at the same time, I'm sure he'd explain everything to me later.

The bell rang, but I didn't want to leave. I wished the bell hadn't rung, so that we'd be kept here forever – currently, the school was my sanctuary of time from what was happening next.

* * *

**A/N: A very short chapter, more or less 1790 words, but I hope you enjoy. I need to get my groove back, and reread the story and everything. It's been a while since I've written anything, except for an article for the school newspaper, and a memoir for English class. I need to sleep for tomorrow too, I've collapsed once in History, and the school staff had to come to try to wake me up. Long story short, I was knocked out, and alcohol couldn't wake me up. I was unconscious. I'll add more to this someday, I wish we'd please bear with me, because I'm kinda stressing out. But anyways, enjoy!**


End file.
